The Onyx Prince and his Blue Moon Princess
by xXKrystalBuckysSweetheartXx
Summary: "This is a beginning and an end, my love." she whispered, giving him a kiss. Rated m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a time on the moon, **

**There lived a beautiful queen and her two daughters, Serenity ad Krystal. Each one was opposite sides of a coin, yling and yang. Krystal, The older, was as tough as nails, never answered to anyone, and had a temper to rival that of the princess of mars. Conversely, her twin, Serenity, was a sweet as chocolate, and as naive as she was beautiful, believe there to be no evil in the world. They were each other's balance, and without serenity, Krystal would go as crazy as a bag full of cats.**

**Krystal was excited as she picked out a dress for the ball tonight. She was turning 16, and her betrothed would be announced tonight, along with her twin's. She finally decided on a flowing dark blue dress with sapphires and silver encrusted into the bust. The heels she wore were also a dark blue, and had sapphires encrusted on the thin straps. She smiled in the mirror as she looked at herself, fixing her ruby red lipstick and cat's eye winged liner, deciding she was presentable. **

**An hour later, she came out from her room to go to the ball, Locking arms with her sister as they giggled about who their possible betrothed could be. Serenity hoped it to be the handsome prince Bruce of Saturn, while her sister, Krystal hoped it to be the middle prince of Nemesis, Onyx. She had had a crush on him for ages now, blushing every time he came near. Little did the Princess know, Onyx had eyes for her as well.**

**The handsome Nemesisan prince had loved Krystal as long as he could remember. Despite being a year older than she, He could never take his eyes off her. She was so graceful, even when she was beating someone up. Krystal, while she could be incredibly sweet, was always called the violent twin, due to her love of the martial arts, and her short temper. She was the type of person of which if you pissed off, you were in deep horse shit. She had always lived up to hr nickname, in one way or another.**

**That was why Onyx was so infatuated with her though. Her unwillingness to bend to anyone, and her graceful way of doing whatever she happened to be doing. The prince loved her to his core, and hoped he would be picked a her Betrothed. He furiously got ready, his dark blue tuxedo had been a gift from Krystal herself on his last birthday, And he always wore it when he was going to see her. They had been friends since they were children, But Onyx had no idea that she was in love with him, thinking she fancied his younger brother, Sapphire. Onyx slicked back his dark brown hair back, put on his black Crystal earrings, and the the sapphire cuff-links that had also been a gift from Krystal. He wanted so much to impress her. **

**Before both teens Knew it, The ball had arrived, and Krystal grinned at him, hugging him tightly. "Onyx! I'm so glad you came! I missed you!" the pretty blue haired princess exclaimed, pecking his cheek excitedly. It was almost time for her mother to announce their betrothed. Time was almost at a stand still, she was so excited, even though she secretly feared that It wouldn't be onyx that she would marry. Onyx was feeling the same way, though he id it better. He had always been very in control of his emotions, and had been the levelheaded one when his. mother died.**

**The clock stroke ten. It was time. "May I present Queen serenity, Ruler of the the silver alliance!" the announcer bellowed, and the queen simply smiled before she cleared her throat. Both Krystal and her sister were anxious. Would it be who the wanted it to be? they hoped s.**

**Queen Serenity smiled again, looking at her two daughters. "My sweet daughters, Today is your 16th birthday, which means it is time to announce your betrothed. For Krystal, I have picked the handsome and capable Prince Onyx of Nemesis, and for my wonderful little Serenity, I have chosen the worldly and kind Prince Bruce of Saturn. I wish you only happiness, my lovely daughters." she announced, and Krystal grinned wide, while onyx looked shocked. Krystal got on her tip toes and pecked his cheek followed by his lips. "I'm so happy its you onyx. I love you." she whispered in his ear, bright blush on the usually pale princess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Onyx looked as if he would faint. She felt the same way he did! He kissed her again with a smile, blushing wildly before popping them away to her bedroom. He blushed again, kissing the top of her head. Krystal smiled at him, thinking his nervoursness to be beyond adorable. She pulled him closer to her, giving him a slightly harder kiss now. When they broke apart, Onyx looked short of breath. He stuttered, putting his hand behind his head. He took in a breath. "I was hoping to be your betrothed too, Krys. I love you." He said softly, looking at her, his grey blue eyes showing his aprehension. Even though she had affirmed her feelings for him in the ballroom, he still worried that she didn't really feel that way. **

**Krystal smiled at him and kissed him, pulling him down onto the bed with her. She straddled him, kissing at his neck. Onyx let a soft moan. "I love you too, onyx. More than anything." She cooed into his ear as she pulled at the back bow of her dress, and it magically disappeared, now hung back in her closet. She smirked at him as she played with his clothes, only in her bra and panties as she pulled his clothes off quickly, leaving him in only his boxers. She kissed him again, running her hand down his chest, noticing the blue dragon tattoo gracing his bicep. It onlynmade her smile wider. She had always loved dragons, so it was almost as if that tattoo was for her. **

**Onyx let out soft moans as she pulled off his clothes, marvelling at her almost naked body on top of him. He pulled her down for a kiss, whispering 'I love you' against her lips repeatedly. He couldn't believe that the beautiful woman on top of him was his. It was like a dream. He pinched himself to be sure it wasn't. When it hurt, he pulled her down for another kiss, fiddling with her bra a minute before he got it off, disgaurding it on the plush dark blue carpet. He could feel himself hardening at her touch, and anpink blush graced his lips. **

**Krystal smirked, kissing him again. "No need to be so shy love." She whispered in his ear as she ran her hand down his body and pulling off his black silky boxeres and taking his now hardened cock into her hand. She kissed at his neck, enjoying teasing him a bit. She had dreamed so much of this, and she had kept herself for him, though many other suiters had tried for her hand. She had only ever had eyes for Onyx though. Onyx let out a loud gasp as krystal took his cock in her hand "krys... haaa oh.. so good!" He panted out, holding out his load until he was inside her. He knew how much the princess hated being sticky. If Krysrtal even just ate an orange, she washedbher hands, hating the feel of the acids on her skin.**

**Krystal kissed him again. She couldn't believe that this man was hers. She loved him so much. She nipped at his neck and smirked. "Well, why don't we try you inside me?" She asked, and he just nodded blushing. "As you wish, my blue moon goddess." He panted, kissing her as he took off her thong and thrust in quickly. He was getting close to his limit and henknew it. He didn't know how krystal would feel. As if she knewnwhat he was thinking, shensmiled at him. "Do it love. I want to carry your child." She told him softly, and he nodded, thrusting a bit harder and faster. Soon enough he was at his limit, and thick ropes of his life giving cum coated her walls like a thick milkshake. **

**Krystal panted. This was beyond amazing. Shenkissed her lover hard, running her hands down his body as she came with him. "I love you so much, onyx." She whispered, letting out a soft moan as she came down from her climax. Onyx kissed hernlightly, relaxing into the bed. "I love you too, moonpie." He whispered back, pulling her close and simply relaxing with her the rest of the night. **

**Meanwhile, serenity was in her room with the shy Prince Bruce. He smiled lightly at her, shuffling a bit in his nervousness. She smiled back at him, nervous as well. She was ready to burst with emotion. Serenity had always been the more hyper of the twins, though krystal did have her moments. The princess's smile widened to a grin as she got an idea. She gave the prince a light kiss on the lips. She smiled again. "I love you." She said simply, and bruce shuffled a bit before he kissed her again, more confidence in it than beforem "I love you too, sere." He whispered, resting his forehead on hers.**

**A few weeks later:**

**Krystal had been feeling very sick these past few days, even throwing up a few times. "Ugh, what is happening to me? I've had all my shots.." she mused, looking around her giant blue bedroom in the imperial palace on the moon. Her long dark blue hair tails blew in the wind as she Walked out to the balcony, looking out to earth. "Oh Onyx my love, I'm so exited for our wedding. Hopefully mother will let me go down to see you." She said, her big glacier blue eyes dreamy. There were a few things she had to attend to before leaving for nemesis though. The first being getting dressed. She was still in her pajamas.**

**Krystal happily dressed, singing her and Onyx's song softly to herself. She knew there was something going on in her body, but she didn't know what. Once she was properly dressed, tiara and all, she slipped of to the infirmary, where she told the mercurian doctors her symptoms and they took some tests. She would have her answer shortly. She hoped she would be okay to see her Onyx knight tonight. She loved him so much. A few moments later, a nurse came into the room she was laying in, smiling widely. "Princess, I am pleased to announce that you are pregnant! About 2 months along. I'm so happy for you highness. Prince Onyx will be quite pleased I am sure." She said, smiling again at the blue moon princess before leaving the beautiful princess alone with her thoughts.**

**"I'm pregnant?! Oh, this is happy news, but I'm afraid of what Onyx will say. Who knew that one night together after our engagement would change our lives forever." She thought to herself as she rubbed her stomach a little, getting a vision of their baby boy. "Marik. I'll name him Marik." She said with a smile as she left the room to prepare to go see Onyx and tell him the shocking yet happy news. Krystal changed her dress at least 10 times before settling on a dark blue Egyptian cotton one that Onyx had given her. It was his favorite dress on her. The young princess then painted her nails and toenails the same deep blue, smiling at her good handiwork. Next were her sandals. She chose dark blue leather ones with sapphires beaded unto them.**

**When she was done dressing, she put on some light make up and looked into the mirror, smiling. "Perfect" she concluded, and was off to the throne room to ask her mother if she could go to Nemesis to see her Onyx knight The queen simply nodded her head and Krystal bowed thank fully, manifesting some moon roses for her mother and kissing her cheek.**

**"Thank you mother." She said with a bright smile and another bow, disappearing and landing right at Onyx's chambers. She knocked lightly, hoping he was not sleeping, as it was around midnight his time.**

**Onyx was curious as he walked to his door. No one save one of his brothers or krystal would knock so late. Could it possibly be her? He didn't know, but he would soon enough. He took in a breath, preparing for it to be either diamond or sapphire. He eyes widened when he saw his betrothed at his door. He pulled her into a hug and into his room before closing the door. "So, my dearest, what brings you here so late?" He asked as he pulled hernover to the bed, holding her close. He never could get enough of her when she was with him.**

**Krystal grinned at him, giving him a soft kiss as he pulled her into a hug. She was glad to be with him once again. At his question, she blushed. "Something wonderful has happened onyx my love. Onyx, i'm pregnant." She told him softly, her eyes showing her curiosity and aprehension. She had no idea how he would react.**

**Onyx grinned widerntham he ever had in his life and kissed her deeply as he spun her in circles. "That's wonderful, my blue moon goddess!" He exclaimed excitedly, unable to contain his excitement. He had always wanted a child, and it was even better with the one he loved so deeply. They were both so unaware of the trouble vrewing on earth.**

**The prince there, endymion, in his jealousy over loosing serenity, became very dark, and the evil metallia took him as her chance to take both earth and the moon for herself. She convinced the citizen's of earth odf the nin exsistant crimes against them by the moon, and the night of the twins engagement ball, they attacked, killing everyone save the queen. With her last bit of power, she sent her daughters, their court, and their loves to the future, wishing them only happieness on earth before her death from using the silver crystal to much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The year was 1940. Krystal had decided to leave her comfortable apartment and explore the city. Being the daughter of a wealthy newspaper tycoon had its privileges. She smiled as she walked out into the sun, deciding to get herself a milkshake from the diner down the street. She loved the food there, especially their waffles, which were always cooked perfect and had whipped cream on top with strawberries. She walked into the diner, ordered her milkshake to go, snd was off, just walking around the city and somehow ending up in Brooklyn. She had no idea that today would be the day her Onyx knight would return to her.**

**Steve rogers had annoyed someone again. All he wanted to do was watch the war film at the beginning of the movie, but this man was talking much to loud. He had politely and patiently asked him to quiet down, but all that had gotten him was in an alleyway. Steve hated bullies, and this man was definitely one of them, because now he was cornered in said alleyway, with 3 instead of one guy. He was in a bit of trouble. Luckily, a beautiful blue haired woman with glacial blue eyes happened to walk by. She too hated bullies, and she walked down the alleyway, looking worried.**

**"Hey, who's the pretty broad?" The man asked, whistling a little at pretty woman who just snorted derisively. She cocked an eyebrow at the now badly beaten Steve, who looked all but helpless. She kneeled down to him. "Why don't I get you cleaned up, huh?" She asked softly, and Steve just nodded, looking shocked that such a pretty woman was talking to him. "Don't bother with this wimp" the man said, and she could smell the alcohol on him as he pulled her away. She acted quickly, tossing him into a dumpster, knocking him unconscious. "Don't you dare lay your hands on me!" She growled, as the other two men went twards Steve. All he could do was watch helplessly, to beat up to do anything but let it come.**

**Krystal wouldn't have that though. She stood in front of the frail man, a samurai sword looking like it appeared in her hand. She points it toward the men. "If you don't wanna end up like your buddy there, I suggest you leave." She warned, but they lunged at her anyway. She sighed and went to work in a beautiful yet dangerous dance, quickly knocking the two on their asses, her sword at their throats. "Go. Before I decide to cut your necks." She told them flatly and they ran away just as Krystal was picking Steve up. "Thank's for saving me, ma'am" he told her with a cough, his asthma acting up. She stroked his hair and walked out of the alley, surprised to run into a handsome man. "Bucky. I'm okay.". Steve wheezed out, and Krystal softened, knowing he wasn't a threat, seeing as the man she saved called him by name.**

**"He was being beaten up when I came by. I hate bullies, so I saved him. I'm Krystal by the way. Krystal Kobayashi. And you two are? I didn't catch your names." She said l, a light smile on her face as she steadied the smaller man into her slightly larger form. Steve smiled a little then wheezed. "Steve rogers. Pleased to meet you ma'am." He told her, his breaths calming because of her healing seeping into him by touch.**

**Krystal smiled back, holding out her free hand for the taller man to shake. When he took it, memories flashed through his mind. Bucky disregarded them though, preferring to simply gin at the pretty lady. "James Buchanan Barnes, ma'am. Pleasure to meet you." He drawled, shaking her hand slightly. He could see the light blush on her face, and it only made him grin wider. He wasn't sure why, but he was glad to have met this woman. He could sense some kind of connection to her, but he wasn't quite sure what.**

**Krystal smiled at him, memories flooding her mind. "Could it really be you, Onyx?" She thought to herself, looking him over. He looked and sounded like her onyx. Had they finally found each other again? Steve stayed quiet as the pair had their moment, a slight jealousy in his eyes. Bucky had always gotten all the girls, but this one was different. She had talked to him first, met him first. He secretly wanted to wring his best friend's neck for taking away his apparent only possible chance at happiness. Steve wadn't aware that this pair had been in love with each other long before he was even born.**

**"Okay punk, lets get you cleaned up." Bucky told his best friend, taking him off Krystal's arm and helping him to walk. He was always like this after a fight, frail and hurting. Steve, though jealous of his friend, could see the obvious connection between his best friend and Krystal. "Miss Krystal, would you like to come back with us to the apartment?" He asked with a wheeze, not quite over the asthma attack. Krystal grinned and nodded. She was already falling for Bucky. While she had vague memories of her time on the moon with Onyx, she didn't have enough information to affirm Bucky was him yet. She knew she was falling fast though. Faster than she ever had before.**

**Bucky lead Steve and Krystal back to their apartment, his mind only on krystal. He couldn't keep his mind off her. He had no idea why, seeing as he had never felt anything this strong to any of the girls he'd dated in the past. "She's not like other girls" he deduced in hid mind, getting a bowl of some warm water and a washcloth, cleaning his best friend's wounds before Krystal bandaged him up. He vould see the eorry in her eyes for his best friend, snd it only endeared her to his heart more. Anyone who cared as much about steve as he did, even without knowing him fully, was an angel in his eyes.**

**Krystal smiled lightly as she bandaged Steve up, singing "its been a long long time" softly. She was trying to make steve feel better, but it in turn it only made him blush. He though she had the most beautiful singing voice. It was almost like church bells chiming as she sang b the words, eyes half lidded a d she bandaged him up. Bucky couldn't keep his eyes off of Krystal as she sang, imagining giving her plump red lips a kiss. He wanted her so badly, but not in the same way he'd wanted the other girls. For Krystal, he simply wanted all of her. Not in a sexual way, just in general. He had fallen head over heels for her, even after only knowing her an hour. Little did he know, she felt the same. Bucky cleared his throat, and Steve walked off to the bedroom, giving them some privacy. "Krystal, will you go out dancing with me?" He asked with uncharacteristic nervousness, shuffling a bit.**

**Krystal nodded. "I'd love to, Bucky." She said with a soft smile, blushing softly as she kissed his cheek chastely. She liked this man a lot, and wanted to spend every moment she could with him. He wad like a magnet, pulling her towards him. She couldn't and wouldn't fight the feelings she now felt. They felt to right. It was funny how one action could bring you to the one you're meant to be with.**

**They went out dancing that night, and Bucky held her the whole night. They just fell into step with each other, dancing both swing and the old dances from the moon. It was apparent now that he was Onyx. When they had finished for the night and it was nearing dawn, Bucky dropped her off at her apartment. She smiled at him, kissing his lips chastely. "This has really been fun Bucky. Please tell me we'll go out again?" She asked, eyes curious. Bucky's heart melted at her words. He smiled his trademark smile and squeezed her hand. "Of course we will doll. I'd dance with you every night of the week if I could." He admitted with a light blush, hand behind his head as he bit his lip cutely. Krystal wanted to jump him right there. She wouldn't though, because that would not be lady like, among other things. Krystal smiled lightly, pecking his lips lightly again. "Next Saturday then, Bucky?" She asked, and he nodded. This was the beginning of something wonderful.**

**After that first impromptu date, things became a blur. Every saturday Bucky and krystal would go out dancing, and weeks became months, months became years. Before either of them knew it, they had been dating for two years, and there was a war going on. Krystal knew how much both Steve and Bucky wanted to serve. Shebknew that they likely wouldn't take steve, given he was small and sickly, but bucky, they would take in a heartbeat. It worried her. She didn't want yo loose the person who was most important to her. The man, who over the course of these two years, she had realized was her soul mate. Her Onyx knight. Little did she know he already had his orders, and was shipping off in just two days.**

**Krystal looked on the table, and her eyes widened. She picked up the paper, reading it over just to make sure it truly was what she thought it was. The blue haired beauty was fuming. She yelled for him. "Onyx! When the hell were you gonna tell me that you joined the army?" She almost screamed, glacial blue eyes showing both her annoyance and her fear. She was a psychic. She knew she would loose him to this war. She didn't know how, but she knew she would. It hurt in the pit of her stomach, and she yelled more. "Seriously James! You're a prince not a fucking soldier!" She fumed, and then it was just extinguished by Bucky's lopsided grin as he got down on one knee. "Krystal Serena Kobayashi, my blue moon goddess, will you marry me?" He asked, and she nodded furiously, kissing him hard and fast as she pulled him up. "As always, my onyx knight, the answer is yes." She told him softly as he put the ring on her finger, kissing her again, deeper this time.**

**Krystal kissed him back just as hard, running her hands down his toned chest. She unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off hungrily before she took off her dress, revealing her dark blue lacy french lingire. "I love you James Buchanan Barnes, and don't you forget it!" She told him softly as she pulled off his pants, leaving him in just his underwear. She pushed him down on his bed, kissing him hard. She was determined to be pregnant by the tomorrow when he shipped off.**

**Bucky gasped as he was pushed onto the bed, groaning in pleasure as he felt his now hardening cock rub against her soaked panties. He could feel her pull off his underwear, and he expertly unhooked her bra, discarding it as he kissed her. Sometimes, even after all this time, he still couldn't believe that this woman was his. "Krys... i need you..."he moaned out, bucking his hips up so she could feel his throbbing erection. Krystal smirked and chuckled, kissing him as she threw her panties to the floor, and his hard cock merged into her tight walls for the first time. They both groaned out in pleasure, and Bucky thrust up into her, just as he had in silver millennium. She screamed out his name in pleasure, and steve could hear it as he fumbled with his keys, deciding instead to just go back to the to the draft and try it again. He knew they would want privacy.**

**Krystal moaned out and came all over his cock and the the bed. That was all Bucky neede to release his load as well, rope after rope of his virile seed coating her womb like a pressure washer. "I love you, krys. Forever. No matter what." He said as he collapsed into the bed, just relaxing with her laying her head on his chest, and kissing him deeply. "I love you too, forever." She whispered, cuddling closely until morning.**

**Krystal promised herself she would send him off with a smile. That she wouldn't cry, and she almost succeeded. When she saw the boat going to London, and her fiancee all decked out in his Sgt's uniform, she just lost, kissing him hard as the tears fell like sparkling blue jewels. She didn't want to see him leave, but she knew that he needed to do this. She knew how much it meant to him to be a soldier. She stroked his cheek, putting a locket around his neck. It was charmed to stay hidden except to her, Bucky or Steve, and only they could open it. It was his protection. She gave him another kiss. "Come home safe to me, buckeye?" She said softly, using his nickname. It was a reference to his sharp shooting.**

**Bucky kissed her back, running his free hand down her back for reassurance before he smiled. "I will doll. You're buckeye is tougher than he looks." he said, grinning stupidly before he walked onto the ship, bag thrown over his shoulder. Krystal sniffled, leaning into Steve, who called out to Bucky. "Don't win the war till I get there, buck!"**

**Krystal smiled softly, though she was sad. She missed him already. A few days later, Steve went off to basic training too, and she was left alone. She didn't know she was pregnant. Letters came from Bucky fewer and fewer until there were none at all. Steve still wrote when he had time, but he was very busy being the "Captain America"saving the world one bond at a time. Krystal spent most of her days inside now, strumming her guitar or playing her piano, turning her loneliness, frustrations, and love into songs. It helped to an extent, even if she was worried about her fiancee. In her dreams, he would visit her, but even that had become scarce. She prayed to god and to her mother queen serenity that he was safe. Krystal missed him dearly, as well as Steve. They were both so important. When a letter came for her from Bucky, she breathed a sigh of relief. Steve had saved him.**

**Bucky and Steve lead the howling commandos, destroying hundreds of hydra's Bases. It was this time on the train that broke both Krystal and Steve. They were on a mission to get Dr Zola, and the fight was on. Bucky picked up Steve's shield, but the impact of the blast from the hydra gun threw him from the train, Steve tried to save him, but it was to late. Bucky was dead.**

**Krystal woke from a dead sleep the moment it happened, rubbing her now enlarged stomach and crying. "Onyx... my love! Nooo!" She wailed, just knowing. Her heart was gone. She'd never see him again, nor would she see Steve, for he crashed a plane into the arctic only days later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The year is now 2014. Krystal and steve have been dating now for the 3 years hes been thawed, and she couldn't be happier. He adores her son JJ, who is the son of her and his best friend, and he's one of the sweetest men she knows. Gone are the lonely days where she would spend her time alone and crying, wishing for her other half. While she could admit to herself she didn't feel quite complete without onyx, she knew she loved steve dearly. Krystal had always felt responsible for both their deaths. If she hadn't of been pregnant, she would have enlisted with them and been there to catch bucky and pop steve away at the last second. She still regretted never being able to be with bucky as his wife, and she regretted that bucky never got to see his only son grow up. "Onyx... buckeye, my love. Come back to me." She wispered softly she made dinner, waiting for steve to come home. While she wanted bucky back more than anything. She loved steve very deely too.**

**The lights were turned down low, and michael Buble plays softly in the background. Krystal's hair is up in a braid, and she wore a pretty dark blue dress that looked like it was taken straight from the 40's. Smells of steak potatoes and fresh green beans wafted through the house from the kitchen, and krystal smiled. Everything was going according to the plan.**

**The pretty senshi fae queen looked at herself in the mirror, checking her makeup. She had no lipstick on her teeth, and her winged eyeliner was flawless, but still she fussed. She wanted their 3 year anniversary to be absolutely perfect. Little did she know, Steve had a plan of his own for tonight.**

**Steve parked his classic 1930's car in the garage of their penthouse apartment, smiling a little. He couldn't believe his girlfriend had gone to such troubles just to make him smile. She was even more wonderful than he had remembered.**

**He went up in the elevator, wearing his old army uniform and his trenchcoat, playing with the small box in his pocket. He planned on asking her to marry him tonight. Bucky would want him to be happy, right?**

**When the elevator doors opened, steve put his trenchcoat in the closet, pulling out the small box and sticking it in the pocket of his pressed army dress pants. The smells coming from the kitchen calmed steve slightly, but he was still nervous.**

**Krystal grinned when she saw him, hugging him tightly. "Stevie! You're home!" She exclaimed happily, and then got dinner on the table. Steve was left to his thoughts, and his nerves got worse. She wouldn't say no would she?**

**After dinner, steve sat krystal down, and worry crossed her face. What was he trying to do? Was something wrong? She didn't know what would happen.**

**He got down on one knee. "Krystal Serena Kobayashi, I have loved you since I saw you back in 1940, and I know that I always will. I guess what I'm trying to ask is… will you marry me?" He asked, hope and fear crossing his features.**

**Krystal couldn't believe this was happening. She grinned widely, hugging him tightly, and nodded. "Yes, yes of course Stevie! Ill marry you!" She exclaimed, pulling him up and kissing him passionately.**

**Krystal smirked. "Now we dance." She stated simply, showing him the steps to the rumba. He caught on quickly, and soon they were tangoing to light jazz music the whole night. This evening had just been everything both could have ever hoped for. Little did they know that Bucky was watching them intently from the balcony, hiding in the shadows.**

**The winter soldier sat on the edge of the balcony of his next targets, Krystal Kobayashi and Steve Rogers. He knew all about them from their Hydra files, and he knew he had to kill them, but she was like no other target he had ever had to kill. There was something special about her, something different.**

**The soldier never felt remorse for what he does, nor did he ever question his orders. It was always, thaw, kill, ice. That was how it had been for as long as he could remember, and he doubted it would ever change.**

**Krystal on the other hand, was happily dancing around the kitchen as she listened to her long since dead fiancee's favorite album. With his enhanced body, the soldier could hear the music, and found himself swaying to it as he watched her. She was cooking, making something that smelled delicious.**

**The soldier held his head in what sort of felt like frustration. He was seeing something. In his mind, he saw a scrawny little blond boy, and himself, though younger, sitting at a table, waiting to be served. The woman smiled at him. "Now stevie, you eat all your breakfast. We wouldn't want you to get sick again." The woman said, handing each boy eggs and bacon.**

**The flash had stopped, and now a new one came. A woman, who looked like one of his targets, was kissing, no, making love to him, and he wore military dog tags on his neck. "I love you, Sgt James Buchanan Barnes, and don't you forget it!" She crooned before she kissed him again the soldier's mind went blank once again, though the feelings stayed.**

**"Krystal…" he muttered softly, wondering why she was cooking such food. He wondered why he was seeing these flashes, and he wondered what she would think of him now. He hated that the target was making him feel, but he couldn't help it. There was just something about her that captivated him.**

**Krystal wasn't a stupid woman by any means, though she could be quite the reckless one. She was luring the one who would kill her into her house. She wasn't afraid, though she knew she should be. Someting told her though, she didn't have to worry. That it would all work out like it should. Soon she'd be incomplete no more.**

**That night, the soldier snuck in, just as she had predicted. Her trap had been sprung. Krystal smirked at him as she came out from her hiding place. "So, Hydra must be very desprate if they've sent you to kill me, comrade." She said flippantly, looking at the man as his entire body, save his head, was covered in adamantium. He had no way of getting away from her now.**

**Krystal looked him straight in his goggle and mask covered face before she took off his mask. She gasped slightly, then she smirked again. The soldier was silent, grey blue eyes lifeless. "I thought you were dead." She said softly, before she started to glow slightly. She looked him straight in the eyes, her glacial blue ones meeting his. "James buchanan barnes, you will be mine again." She muttered, before she started to chant in a dialect of japanese he didn't understand, glowing more brightly each time she finished a single syllable.**

**There it was again. That name. He'd heard it before, she'd called him it before. Had that been his name? He didn't know, but he had a gut feeling he'd find out soon.**

**When she was finally finished chanting, Krystal's glow didn't subside. In fact, it intensified, causing the soldier to close his eyes to keep from beind blinded. That was when it happened. Soft red lips hit his more chapped war and ice worn lips, and it all came back. Everything. She had succeeded in undoing what hydra had tried so hard to do for so long.**

**Krystal's lips parted from his, and he looked at her. How could she look just the same that she had when they'd made love? He stumbled as he tried to speak, his english so out of practice. "M-moon p-pie?" He asked tentatively, and krystal smiled, nodding as the adamantium around him dissolved, and his rifle dropped. She hugged him.**

**"Buckeye.. my buckeye. I've missed you so much, iubesc." She cried into his chest, the romanian word for love slipping from her tongue as easily as it did 70 years prior. She had her fiancee back. Now, her only problems were telling him of their son, and her fiancee.**

**Krystal didn't have to have magical powers to know who was at the door. "Come in sweetness. I have a big surprise for you." She called from the living room, waiting for their son to walk in. JJ sauntered in like usual, not even noticing the man staring at him. He hugged his mother tightly. He had missed her very much, seeing as he had been off on a mission for SHIELD with uis fiancée Tony. She hugged him back, turning him to his father. The 70 year old's eyes widened like saucers. "Dad?" He almost squeaked and krystal just nodded as JJ practically glomped Bucky, happy tears streaming down his face. He had never thought he'd meet his father, at least not in this lifetime.**

**An "oof" sound could be heard from bucky when JJ higged him. He almost couldn't believe that he had helped create such a man. He smiled lightly. "Its nice to meet you, son" he said in his trademark drawl, squeezing JJ a bit tighter. He was so happy to know him and it was apparent on his face. Krystal smiled at the reunion, giving bucky a light kiss.**

**JJ gave her a sidways glance. He thouhht she was in love with his uncle steve. There was obvious confusion in his eyes and then he looked at the door. There stood his uncle. Steve hadn't seen the kiss, but he knew krystal well enough to know that she would want jucky back now that he was alive. yhe two had been almost inseprable before the war. He gave he a kiss. "Hello my sweet." He said softly, and bucky raised an eyebrow. He was happy for his friend, but at the same time insanely jealous. yhe former assassin hadn't missed the Engagement Ring on her finger. "Steve. I thought you were smaller" he joked as he hugged his best friend, the two of them laughing. They looked at each other, a smile grazing their lips. "Moonpie, would you be opposed to sharing?" Bucky asked and krystal chuckled, small smile on her face. "Absolutely. I love you both to much to ever choose." she admitted, giving them each kisses. It looked like the Blue Moon Princess was finally getting her happy ending.**


End file.
